The Phantastic Journals
by MekkaBabble
Summary: Just what is the PSI cast thinking when they sacrifice so much of their lives to rid Algol of an evil king? Rating upped to PG for references to sex, drugs, and rock and roll and Noah's semigenerous use of curse words.
1. Alis' Diary

Behold my first attempt at a Phantasy Star fic...enjoy! I owe my inspiration for this to 'The Secret Diaries of the Lord of the Rings Characters', from which I shamelessly stole the format and to the Conversations Within Elsydeon for the general silliness it brings into the world.  
  
Day 1- Lassic kills my brother Nero, stupid Lassic. I vow revenge and regret it later after realizing just how hard traveling really is. Can't afford any burgers so I eat a Wind Eye instead. I nearly get killed on the way to Scion where some guy gives me a Laconian Pot.  
  
Day 2- Stupid shopkeeper won't tell me his stupid secrets so I beat him with my sheathed sword. He changes his mind rather quick. Can't afford a passport so I rig one up using construction paper and markers. Looks crappy, but those visors really impair the guards' vision.  
  
Day 3- Visit Motavia where I'm given a cat in exchange for my pot. I've always wanted a cat.  
  
Day 5- Time to go spelunking! Still trying to figure out why all the caves in Algol are made from bricks and always turn at 90 degree angles, must be some natural phenomenon. Found a statue, Myau says that it's Odin. Poor guy. Apparently, some Scorpions had been using his head and shoulders to lay their eggs on. Took ages to clean him up. Myau was nearly killed by an Owl Bear on the way out and tried to heal himself with a bottle of cola. Quite funny watching him try to open it.  
  
Day 9- Heading back to Motavia and attacked every other step. Odin says it's because my pink dress is terrible camouflage. He's probably right.  
  
Day 13- Who in the Great Light's name runs a cake shop four stories underground and next to the most dangerous area on Palma?! Buy the cake and Odin eats it so I tie him up with Rope and throw Myau at his face. I want to kill Odin!!! He agrees to reraise the money to buy another cake.  
  
Day 14- Odin gets the 1000 Meseta in one night and has a really big smile on his face. He and Myau won't speak to me. Note to self: don't abuse friends in the (near) future.  
  
Day 20- Noah lives in the middle of nowhere. He's actually kinda hot...if he's a guy.  
  
Day 23- Still trying to figure out how Noah manages to lift the manhole covering by himself. Odin thinks it's magic. He's probably right.  
  
Day 27- Luveno's partner puts the 'ass' in assistant after we free him. Have to cross the lava lake. Odin carries Myau and Noah across while I try to be macho and walk. Now regret it as I will walk the next 30 miles with 3rd degree burns on the bottom of my feet.  
  
Day 28- Luckily, those 30 miles were through water. Problem is, that it's salt water, ouch! Subsist on clams and octopus for the next two days. I learn I'm allergic to shellfish and spend the rest of the day throwing up.  
  
Day 31- Mad Scientist wants to kill Myau. We don't let him, good thing too. Myau carries us through that fight. Cats are awesome. Got a pot that looks mighty familiar...  
  
Day 32- Noah insists we buy some Polymetryl. There goes our burger money. I'm as angry as Odin.  
  
Day 34- Use Noah's cane to make a fishing pole and catch some seaweed. It's better than eating more clams, I suppose. I hear a scream and see Noah half bald and hurling fireballs at Odin. He accidently kills Noah in self- defense, it's all good though. We just take him to a church later. Apparently, Noah also got sunburned. He had a really bad day.  
  
Day 37- Find Hapsby thanks to Noah. He's got that female intuition...maybe he's really a girl.  
  
Day 42- Back to Motavia. We really rock the Casba! Not sure why we need to kill a dragon and take the Amber Eye, but Odin tells me it's a good idea to take advice from random strangers. He's probably right.  
  
Day 43-53- Keep trying to raise money to buy the LandRover, but I always find 100 fewer Mesetas than what I count the night before...  
  
Day 56- What the hell is Noah's gender?! This is really bothering me now. Odin finds a really shiny shield, good for him.  
  
Day 58- We kill Medusa thanks to my Rope spell, go me!  
  
Day 64- Sorry no entries as of late. Noah took some of my journal pages and crumbled them into a ball to entertain Myau on the ride to Dezoris.  
  
Day 65- Sooooo cold, thinking Myau would make a handsome fur hat right about now. Noah was kind enough to make us a fire. Go spelunking again, the symmetry in these caves is becoming unnerving.  
  
Day 71- Buy the Ice Digger from the Dezorans with the money we made from killing Dezorans- kind of ironic. Myau whined that it was a barbaric thing to do, but I don't take advice from things I'd just as soon wear as converse with.  
  
Day 72- Took a detour to the Morgue and fell through a pit. Rather than pull me out, Myau, Odin, and Noah dive in after me. We start over and Myau says we can just walk _around_ the pit. Noah seems agitated for some reason.  
  
Day 75- Find the Prism to get to Lassic's castle and fight our first Titan- that sucked.  
  
Day 77- On the way to the Corona Tower, we lose Myau and spend the rest of the afternoon looking for him. Later find him buried under a snow drift with his tongue stuck to a puddle of ice. I'm not about to ask how that happened.  
  
Day 78- Mission get the Eclipse Torch: Take Two. Turns out getting the Amber Eye was smart after all. I have no idea what a Dezoran wants it for. The priest will probably throw it at us on the way out of the Temple or use it to blow up Palma or something. I'm really developing a grudge against the natives.  
  
Day 80-89- I HATE THOSE LYING DEZORANS!!! Took days in that cave to find the Laconian Shield.  
  
Day 90- Pick up the Laerma Nuts before leaving Dezoris. I don't know why we needed the Eclipse Torch to melt the snow. Noah's fire spell worked just as well.  
  
Day 91- Delayed on Dezoris because some vandal native installed some adware on Hapsby. Odin kicked him until he was fixed. I kill 14 Dezorans to let off some steam. I swear if I have to hear one more thing about seeing the famous Dezo-penguins.....  
  
Day 95- Last day before tackling Baya Malay. Myau has taken a liking to sleeping on my head, very annoying.  
  
Day 96- Finally enter Baya Malay. Noah opens the heaviest doors we see yet by himself- I was impressed. Odin was annoyed. Encounter some more G D lava. Great Light bless the Hovercraft I carry in my supply bag.  
  
Day 97- Begin the long trek up the tower. I'm growing tired of everyone whining about wanting to take the Luveno to the top. We need the exercise after all those burgers and colas.  
  
Day 98- Floor 14. Odin swears he sees a brick we've passed 6 times already. I just think everything looks alike. Noah later suggests making a map.  
  
Day 100- Top of Baya Malay! Took all three of us to force Myau to eat the Laerma Nut. He was even less happy when Odin nicked his wing during the fight with the Gold Dragon.  
  
Day 101- The people in the Air Castle are very unfriendly, especially the snake. We eventually kill Lassic. I never knew beating up an old man could be so boring. I kept getting distracted by this really cool music I kept hearing...  
  
Day 103- Made it to Dark Falz. Noah and Odin were the only ones who were able to hurt it- I'm irked and feeling useless. The Governor was awfully calm for someone who just got possessed. I refuse his offer to be Queen of Algol on the grounds I can barely handle three people let alone the whole population. I take that back, I'm keeping Myau as a pet and moving to the countryside. Thank the Great Light that's over.


	2. Odin's Diary

Day 1- Spent the last few weeks in a cave stoned. It wasn't half as bad as you'd expect. Found by a woman and her cat and was giggling for the rest of the day.  
  
Day 2- Alis says we need to go to Motavia to get some help to defeat Lassic. I figure I can at least stay with her and Myau until we defeat Medusa.  
  
Day 6- Go to get a cake for the Governor. I wonder why we can't just bake something ourselves. Alis must be a crappy cook.  
  
Day 7- We run out of burgers and I'm hungry enough to eat the cake. I didn't think it was nearly as big a deal as Alis says. She ties me up and throws Myau at me (still waiting for the facial scars to heal). She uh...convinces me to go raise the Meseta to buy another cake. It was quite easy. I hire myself out as an escort to every lady in Canimeet. They all told me they were tired of effeminate men. Best night of my life!  
  
Day 8- Not really sure what happens today, I was in too good of a mood to speak to Alis.  
  
Day 15- Meet up with Noah. Damn she's hot! That is.....if she's a girl.  
  
Day 18- Noah won't tell me how she manages to open the manhole in the spaceport. But hey, gotta dig strong women! Freed Dr. Luveno who says he'll build us a spaceship.  
  
Day 19- We encounter a lake of lava. Myau rides on my shoulder and I offer to carry Noah across. Alis says her boots are strong enough to keep out the heat. Was she ever wrong...  
  
Day 20- Surf's up! Unfortunately, the water is too cold for skinny dipping, octopi are also a threat. Good thing they're easy to cut up and serve with clams. Feel a little bad for Alis because, in addition to having a hard time walking, she has a shellfish allergy. That's gotta suck.  
  
Day 25- Buy a gun in Abion. Guns are so manly. In other news, I think I'm developing a crush on Noah.  
  
Day 28- The Mad Scientist thinks Myau would make a lovely specimen. People who experiment on animals are sick! I'm rather embarrassed to say Myau saved our lives in that fight. I'm beginning to feel increasingly useless....  
  
Day 29- Noah wastes all our burger money to buy some Polymetryl. Scratch that crush on her. That menas octopus and clams for the next 3 days! Revenge! Revenge I say!!!  
  
Day 31- Talked myself into thinking Noah is a guy long enough to test the Polymetryl on him. It dissolves hair rather well. he wakes up and hurls fireballs at me once he figures out what happened. I accidentally kill him too and feel pretty bad about it. Alis wasn't too upset, we just took him to a church later.  
  
Day 34- Noah uses the remainder of the Polymetryl to locate Hapsby. She's got male sensibilities...maybe she's a guy.  
  
Day 36- Why do I feel that everyone's out to kill me?  
  
Day 38- Back to Motavia to kill a dragon at my suggestion. I like that I can make the rest of the group do things.  
  
Day 39-49- Wander around Motavia killing monsters to raise money for the LandRover. Still don't know why or even how they haul treasure chests around with them. Whatever.  
  
Day 52- FINALLY! I was able to find the Mirror Shield! Go me! Get it after shooting down every cactus on the island. I almost hit Myau and I still remove prickers from places I didn't know existed.  
  
Day 54- Got the Laconian Axe but I'm sad I didn't get stoned off of Medusa again. I no longer feel useless, but important and manly!  
  
Day 58- On the way to Dezoris I can't help but wonder- what the hell is Noah?!  
  
Day 60- Caves on Dezoris appear to lack floors...find it unsettling to constantly walk on nothing...  
  
Day 65- The Dezorans are great people, so friendly...but that might be because they're always drunk. I'm jealous.  
  
Day 66- Learn it's possible to get high off of a White Dragon's fumes. Today is a good day.  
  
Day 67- Find the Laconian Armor in the Morgue. I stupidly jump into a pit after Alis, mostly out of habit. We climb back up with her rope. Noah seems agitated for some reason.  
  
Day 69- I get to drive the Ice Digger! Quite a thrill to watch the various colored Slimes splash against the windshield. Scraped them off to later learn they taste great on toast. Thanks to my new Laconian Axe, we kill the Titans and find the Whatits Prism.  
  
Day 71- Myau goes missing on the way to the Corona Tower. I think Noah has something to do with it, she seems to be involved with everything somehow.  
  
Day 72- Dezorans are so cool! Well, maybe I'm just happy we get the Eclipse Torch because I suggested finding the Amber Eye earlier. It was a little strange not seeing a single alter in their temple.  
  
Day 73-79- Alis wants to take a detour to find the Laconian Shield, but it takes 6 days. I tell her that's just 6 days more Lassic has to oppress and kill people like her brother. She and Noah throw me into an inescapable pit for a few days because I say that. I survive by eating the moss growing between the bricks.  
  
Day 80- Alis insists on getting the Laerma Nuts so we take a nice 2 mile walk through 4 feet of snow. We lose Myau again, I eventually stick him under my arm so he won't suffocate in the snow.  
  
Day 81- Hapsby breaks and I get angry and kick him. It seems to make things better.  
  
Day 85- Baya Malay is on the horizon...again. This time Noah promises she's found a way in. That night, the Canimeet ladies are very happy to see me.  
  
Day 86- Damn girly man......or maybe manly girl manages to open the doors to the Baya Malay prison. I am quite pleased to meet a Dezoran that's impressed with my armor and a charming lady who was nearly sacrificed to the Profound Darkness. Alis lost our Roadpass so we have to fight the Robocop.  
  
Day 87- Noah does it again with the doors. It's great I get to use my Laconian Axe and all, but it would've been so much easier to take our very fast, very comfortable spaceship to the top of the tower.  
  
Day 88- Alis is leading us in circles. I think Myau fell asleep on my shoulder and Noah's annoyed enough to make a map.  
  
Day 90- I never thought I'd be so happy to see sunlight again. I think I may be blind after that damn tower. I want to go bungee jumping, but Alis says no. Myau refuses to eat the Laerma Nut even after we wrap it in meat. Great Light bless Alis' rope spell, that made him much easier to grab. I nearly chop off the poor kitty's wing while fighting the Gold Dragon.  
  
Day 91- We kill Lassic. I hope I can age as well as he did. Alis and Noah say we need to see the Governor and Myau tries to jump off the Air Castle without us. I catch him though.  
  
Day 93- Noah and I are the only ones able to damage Dark Falz. I try not to rub it in too much. Now that this nonsense is all over, there's only one logical path to take- return to my girls in Canimeet! But I don't know why the Governor let himself become possessed, maybe he's the real enemy. All that work for nothing........ 


	3. Myau's Diary

Day 1- I wish I had a say in who I was traded to. I get roped into killing an evil king in a quest for revenge. Alis asks me where I can find Odin. Out of fear for my life, I talk.  
  
Day 3- Dragged under ground to search for Odin. Alis is kind enough to remove the bottle of Asulin from my neck and never suggests replacing the collar. I have no intention of reminding her.  
  
Day 10- How does a cake shop stay in business so far underground? I know I have a bad understanding of economics but this makes no sense even to the most educated scholars! In other news, I break my teeth trying to open a bottle of cola and doubt I'll be eating for a few days because of it.  
  
Day 11- Odin eats the Governor's cake and Alis throws me at him. I bet she didn't know musk cats could make such terrible noises. Serves her right.  
  
Day 12- Odin went missing last night...I try to use Alis as a scratching post.  
  
Day 14- The Governor gives us a letter to convince Noah to join us. I say that 3 people is plenty and Odin tells me I don't really count as a person. I want to kill Odin.  
  
Day 16- Try to bite Odin's jugular while he's asleep. Damn his thick neck and my broken teeth!  
  
Day 17- Find Noah...he's a great masseuse. I don't think I've ever purred so loud for so long in my life. I have a new best friend.  
  
Day 20- Noah won't tell us how he lifts the manhole......  
  
Day 24- I revoke my death wish against Odin after he spares my paws that lava. I would hate for my feet to look like Alis'.....  
  
Day 25- Luckily, Alis can't eat the seafood so she gives me her share. I'm quite happy...at least until her, Odin, and Noah devise a plan to toss me in the ocean on grounds I do the most damage to octopi. After that, I refuse to help fight at all on the beach. Noah's the only one to apologize.  
  
Day 28- I get my 15 minutes of fame in Abion when Dr. Mad wants to chop out part of my brain then use the rest of me for food, clothing, and a violin. Now I respect Alis and Odin after they refuse to give me away. I save everyone's ass in that fight. Go me! Everyone pets me later.  
  
Day 30- Hack up a hair ball. The ocean washes it away though. Noah and Odin have a really, really big fight that results in Noah's death. We take him to a church later so I feel okay.  
  
Day 35- Noah finds our robot! Now we can fly!  
  
Day 37- Before hitting Motavia, we go on the Hovercraft to an island and pick up Gas Shield which will give us access to the only green area on Motavia. I'm no longer surprised by shops in strange places. We'll likely have to travel to a dragon's innards next time we buy something. I refuse to get back on the Hovercraft after becoming seasick on the way, but I'm dragged on anyway. Damn humans.  
  
Day 39- Having fur is definitely a disadvantage on a desert planet. How do the Motavians deal? Maybe that's why they're so approachable and beg for mercy when we attack them. They're quite good at sucking up to Palmans. The caves are cool and pleasant except for the monsters, especially that one dragon.  
  
Day 53- Sorry for the lack on entries. I wore down my claws walking on rock so much and therefore had no way of writing (still learning how to work a 'pencil' as it's called), but we bought the Land Rover and don't walk as much. Odin nearly shoots me while aiming for cacti in search of the Mirror Shield. The only way to avoid him is by jumping in the water, I hate being wet.  
  
Day 55- Medusa dies. Odin quickly builds a bizarre emotional attachment to the Laconian Ax. I find him sleeping with it that night.  
  
Day 61- Noah makes me a ball en route to Dezoris. Chasing it around, I feel just like a kitten again.  
  
Day 62- Everyone's looking at me funny and they've all tried to skin me at least once. They must be jealous that I've got such warm fur. I hate the Dezoran caves because I keep slipping on the black ice floors. On top of that, I have a hard time seeing over Odin. One time, I forced my way to the front next to Alis, but get kicked me to the back of the line again. She says it's tradition to walk in single file.  
  
Day 68- Why does Alis always want to kill the Dezorans?! I don't like killing the Dezorans! I don't care how much money they have!  
  
Day 69- In the Morgue I jump into a pit after Alis because I can't see where I'm going. We climb out and in a flash of logic, I explain that we can walk around holes. I'm brilliant. Noah seems agitated for some reason.  
  
Day 71- I catch frostbite when we look for the Prism. After murdering the Titans, I take a snooze in the Ice Digger.  
  
Day 73- Paws are still infected with frostbite, so Noah carries me outside and melts enough snow to create a hotspring. The water feels good this time. He leaves me to soak and the water freezes. I try to lick it all up, but my tongue gets stuck and I'm buried under a snowdrift. Alis and Odin find and chop me out the ice. I feel like my tongue's been ripped off. I like Alis better than Noah now.  
  
Day 74- Eclipse Torch, Corona Tower....whatever. I can't feel anything past my whiskers.  
  
76-81- Alis wants the Laconian Shield...in the meantime, I walk off the frostbite. In the cave, I have a lot of time to think- mostly about fish and what Noah's gender really is.  
  
Day 82- I wonder what we need the Laerma Nuts for.  
  
Day 83- Hapsby keeps babbling useless advertisements and refuses to fly the Luveno, which means we can't go anywhere. Alis and Noah are pretty worked up about it, but I welcome the break.  
  
Day 87- Baya Malay! Baya Malay!! BAYA MALAY!!! I can't wait, we're nearly done! That night, Alis and Odin stay up talking. I stupidly assume they're devising a strategy for beating Lassic, but they're arguing about Noah's gender. After hunting down and decapitate a Maneater for a late night snack, then join in. I end up eating the Maneater by myself, those ungrateful pricks. Last time I try to feed them! I sleep on Alis's head that night. It was like having a personal heater.  
  
Day 89- I don't wanna walk up that damn tower. I ask Alis why we can't take our spaceship and she says we need some extra training before the Air Castle. There's a burning question in the back of my head- how are we getting from the top of Baya Malay to the Air Castle with no ship? Am I the only one who thought of that?!  
  
Day 90- I'm so sick of walking. There are calluses on my paws and no one talks anymore. This has gotten boring.  
  
Day 92- Hark, is that daylight? Unfortunately yes. Everyone tackles me after I refuse to eat their Nut, but Alis told me it's getting in me one way or another- I chose the mouth. Of course, not without a fight. They owe me big. Odin repays me by nearly slicing off my new wing. As soon as we land, I take a few swipes at him with my enlarged paws.  
  
Day 93- There's Lassic- he's crusty and wrinkly and smells pretty bad. He was easy enough....actually retrieving the Governor's cake was more difficult.  
  
Day 95- Dark Falz looks like a large bug that just doesn't want to die. I make myself useful by healing and eating burgers. It's over though. Future plans? Why, live in the lap of luxury (most likely Alis') of course! At least...I planned to until Alis refused to be queen. But hey, we're interplanetary heroes now, they're bound to make our lives cushy. 


	4. Noah's Diary

Day 1- A group of ingrates barge into my caves and refuse to leave until I read their letter. It's from the Governor saying he plans on blocking off the entrance to my cave. At least he gave me fair warning. I get company as well.  
  
Day 4- Alis, Myau, and Odin are aghast that I can move the manhole covering by myself. How'd I do it? I hit it with my cane to provoke the monsters into throwing themselves against it. It took a while, but it worked.  
  
Day 7- Ahhh, the great Dr. Luveno (recommended by me, I should add), agrees to build our spaceship. Where would the others be without me? When we reach the lava, Odin is uncomfortably friendly with me. He offers to carry me across the lake, which I accept to avoid looking like Alis...  
  
Day 8- I dislike this 'beach'...the sand is always in my robe and hair. Both are sooo difficult to keep clean.  
  
Day 11- Our first real battle and who does most of the work? The cat! We were saved by a cat! Ugh!  
  
Day 12- The Abion shopkeeper sells Polymetryl. Despite objections from.....everyone I use our burger funds to purchase some on the grounds we can experiment in the Bortevo garbage heap. At last, Odin starts to give me some space.  
  
Day 14- DIE ODIN!!!!!!!!! Not only did that little f----- kill me today, he ruined my hair!!!! I'm not half as pretty without it. It's going to be weeks before it finally grows back. I swear I want to kill that oversized s--- head!!!!!!!  
  
Day 17- Thanks to me, we locate Hapsby in the rubble. More importantly, I find some discarded hair extensions. Now I'm semi-beautiful again. Alis discovers the Hovercraft, which she compacts and puts in our supply bag. It must be made of foam.  
  
Day 20- A shield shop in a cave on an island? Meh, I've seen stranger.  
  
Day 22- On Motavia, I try to return to my cave, but the Governor really did destroy it. He was probably trying out a creative way to oppress the Motavians. We attack our first dragon and receive a rather ugly gem as a prize, nice idea Odin.  
  
Day 23-33- What's so special about these 10 days? I fight Master Tajima for a new Frad Mantle (what kind of plant is a Frad anyway?). Problem is, slogging through all that sand and monster blood, my new cape quickly loses its white sheen. It costs 100 Meseta every night to dry clean it, But we buy the Land Rover eventually. Most importantly, my hair grows back! Huzzah!  
  
Day 34- I don't care what the other say about that Gas Shield, I still nearly choked.  
  
Day 36- Odin searches out the Mirror Shield and nearly murders Myau in the process. He must really want that ax...  
  
Day 38- We go after Medusa and Alis shows off her battle skills. I pretend to attack Medusa and accidentally-on-purpose make Odin drop the Mirror Shield. Sadly, Medusa we too tied up with Alis (literally and figuratively) and couldn't stone him again. Damn.  
  
Day 44- "Borrow" some paper from a book Alis totes around and turn it into a ball for Myau. It's more for me than him. Something about watching a tan streak tear around our tiny space shuttle makes my heart smile.  
  
Day 45- Dezoris is a lovely planet. So isolated with friendly, uncorrupted natives. I can certainly get used to it here. In fact, everyone seems miserable here except me.  
  
Day 46- I take that back. Something is bothering me. Alis and Odin rotate between 'he' and 'she' when referring to me. Hey...that rhymes. Regardless, I do wish they could make up their minds. It's not difficult to see that I'm a (author's aside- rest of entry conveniently smudged due to being dropped in the snow).  
  
Day 50- I saved everyone's ass from a vicious White Dragon by talking it out of killing us. Go me!  
  
Day 51- Odin ties up way too much of his self-esteem in that Laconian Ax of his. We buy an Ice Digger today. Those 3 are so lazy. We could dig through that ice ourselves. What else? I mastered the spell 'Rise' today. It's going to be a great deal of fun tomorrow in the Morgue...  
  
Day 52- Oh dear. I attempt to play with the bodies in the Morgue, but my little spell backfires and we fight zombies for the rest of the day. My secret apologies to Alis, Myau, and even Odin.  
  
Day 54- I try not to do too much today, lest I screw up like in the Morgue (note to self- save Rise for Halloween). Another cave, another useful rock.  
  
Day 56- Poor Myau has frostbite. I dump him outside in a hotspring but forget that heat melts snow and water can re-freeze. The poor kitty was stuck in the ice all afternoon. I'm going down in history as Noah the Androgynous Screw-Up! I can't properly kill Odin in the fight with Medusa, the corpses I resurrect attack us, and I bury Myau in the snow!  
  
Day 57- Why are we bothering with the Eclipse Torch? My fire spell can do everything it can.  
  
Day 59-64- Alis mentions a Laconian Shield, Odin acts like a jerk and I'm more than happy to assist Alis with tossing him in a pit. That has got to be the highlight of the trip so far.  
  
Day 65- Laerma Nuts...Myau's going to love this later. I show off and melt the snow without the Eclipse Torch. I'll really miss Dezoris.  
  
Day 66- Hapsby develops a spyware problem, which is wasting time we do not have! I can taste the end of this. On the positive end, we're still on Dezoris.  
  
Day 70- Final night in the open air, then it's off to the heights of Baya Malay. What else is there to do but train with my magic? Problem being, I can't do that without a deck of cards, so I settle for listening to Myau, Alis, and Odin fight over my gender. They still can't see I'm a...my it's late. I should get some sleep.  
  
Day 71- The group expects me to open some rather heavy doors. Okay...time to piss off Odin. It takes a while, but I melt the locks and pry the doors open with my cane. I'm worn out before we even start.  
  
Day 72- So....we didn't take the Luveno because....Alis said we need the exercise? Maybe she does, but when the rest of the group was chowing down burgers and cola, I subsisted on herbal tea and cabbage.  
  
Day 73- Alis doesn't know where she's going then she's surprised and indignant when I want to make a map. I should be leader. However, her inane wanderings did lead us to the Miracle Key. Now I get a rest from those damn doors.  
  
Day 75- And Noah said 'let there be light!' and there was and it was good. Thank the Great Light that's over. After some....gentle coaxing, Myau swallows the Laerma Nut and we climb onto his back. I was forced to hang on tightly to Odin to avoid falling off in the Gold Dragon battle. I feel dirty.  
  
Day 76- Lassic's a joke of an old man. All we had to do was knock him over somewhere far from a phone and he practically killed himself. Granted, we did have to hit him a few times too....but the principle's essentially the same.  
  
Day 78- I don't hate Odin as much now because him and I really whip Dark Falz. At least after I accidentally use wind, which does more to cool Dark Falz off rather than damage it. Lightning was more effective. Stupid Governor getting possessed the way he did. I'm not speaking to him anymore. In fact, I'll be happy if I never see any of these nutcases again. I have the courtesy to say goodbye to Alis and Myau, but now I'm changing my name and moving to Dezoris! 


End file.
